


(loving you is) the most natural feeling

by accioxmarauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Love, Love Notes, M/M, Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, They're in their early 20s, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no specific time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioxmarauders/pseuds/accioxmarauders
Summary: Remus and Sirius' Valentine's day plans get sidetracked, but that doesn't mean they're not going to make it work one way or another.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: R/S Romance Fest





	(loving you is) the most natural feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for R/S Romance Fest, so it's almost entirely fluff, and my two favourite characters being absolutely in love with each other.
> 
> big thanks to [thishearts](http://thishearts.tumblr.com/) for the beta, and for helping me with the title! :))
> 
> my prompt was:  
> 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!

Remus listens to the dial tone on his phone while he waits for Sirius to pick up, frustration coursing through his body at having to ruin their Valentine’s Day plans. Their _first_ Valentine’s day plans. They’re rounding up on a year of being together, and Sirius was so, _so_ excited for their plans that Remus almost wants to throw every care away and go anyway, but he knows he shouldn’t. He has learned the hard way not to push himself like that.

Apparently, Remus’ body, and The Universe itself, hate him. It’s one day to Valentine’s and he has come down with what he’s sure is going to be his worst case of flu as of yet, his body aching and his head throbbing incessantly. He's lying in his bed, eyes closed, trying to stay as still as possible, fearing any movement that could potentially make him feel worse. Even the constant sound of the phone ringing is sending shocks of pain through his skull, making him wince.

“Hey, Moons,” comes Sirius’ low voice through the little speaker, effectively taking Remus away from his thoughts.

“Hey,” he answers softly. He’s so reluctant to ruin Sirius’ mood that he stays quiet for a few seconds, prompting Sirius to speak.

“Everything okay?” he asks. “You sound upset.”

“Uh, yeah,” is all he says, cursing his brain for leaving him to fend for himself.

Sirius stays quiet for a beat and then chuckles. “Want to… tell me what’s wrong? You’ve never been shy, so don’t start bottling things up on me now,” he teases.

Remus sighs, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling angrily. “No, I know. I’m really fucking pissed at my body right now,” he grumbles, then immediately cringes because _who talks like that?_

“But it’s a fine body,” Sirius tells him in a small voice, and Remus can tell he’s holding in his laughter. That makes him huff out a tiny laugh.

“Yeah, well, right now it’s a gross body. I seem to have come down with the flu, because the universe decided that she hates me. I can't do half of the things we've got planned for tomorrow, and I just-” he cuts himself off, taking a deep breath. “It’s so unfair, you know? You were really looking forward to this, we _both_ were, and then my body has to fucking back-stab me like this-”

“Woah, slow down, Re,” Sirius interrupts him. “We can save those plans for next year, or our anniversary, even. It’s okay.”

Remus wants to hug him. “I’m sorry.”

Sirius tuts at him. “Sorry for what? Remus, you’re sick, it’s not like you cheated on me. You have nothing to apologize for,” he laughs.

“Why would you even _say_ that?” Remus protests. “It’s not funny.” 

Sirius laughs again. “Aw, Moons. Don’t worry. We can do something chill at your place instead, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” he answers, feeling fatigued now that his frustrations are somewhat quelled and snuggling deeper into his pillow. “You’re the best, you know that?”

Sirius hums, “Hm, I do. I have a wonderful boyfriend who doesn’t let me forget it.”

“Good. You shouldn’t,” he mumbles tiredly.

“You're amazing too. Don't forget that, either,” Sirius tells him. “I’ll come to yours tomorrow. You stay in bed and don’t worry your pretty little head about it, got it?”

Remus laughs softly and closes his eyes. “Got it,” he says, and sighs heavily.

Sirius laughs too. “Go to sleep, baby. You sound like you need it.”

“M’kay,” he mutters, already halfway there.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

***

The next day Remus wakes up to a soft, faint humming and clinking cutlery coming from his kitchen. He blinks blearily a few times to get his bearings and shivers, so he pulls a blanket around him before padding to the kitchen, where he finds a cheery Sirius pouring hot water into two mugs, presumably for tea, two bowls of porridge next to him.

Remus coughs softly to get his attention, startling Sirius, who whips his head around to look at him and beams. “Christ, you’re quiet,” he laughs. Then his smile dims a little. “What are you doing here? Go back to bed! I was going to do the whole breakfast in bed thing,” he pouts.

Remus smiles and takes a few steps towards him. “You woke me up,” he half lies. Honestly, he doesn’t even _remember_ what woke him up. He looks up at Sirius, squinting a bit from the mid-morning light, and opens his blanket-cocoon, a clear invitation that his boyfriend eagerly accepts.

Sirius is in front of him in a few quick strides, wrapping his arms around Remus’ shoulders, Remus’ own arms coming up to round Sirius’ waist. His head finds its place in the joint of Sirius’ neck and shoulder, pressing his mouth to the other man’s collarbone. Sirius smells so unequivocally like himself, he thinks, a perfect mix of his cologne and his own personal scent that drives Remus crazy. He can’t help but smile.

“Thank you,” he says, muffled against Sirius’ skin. 

“I should be thanking you, really, for looking this fucking adorable,” Sirius answers him, tightening his grip. Remus smiles but bites softly at Sirius’ neck in reproach, pulling away a little to watch his amused expression. 

“I feel like shit,” he grumbles. “But really, thank you for all of this,” he insists, waving absently towards their breakfast.

“My pleasure. Now, get that amazing arse back to bed. This is still missing my special touch,” he tells Remus, ushering him out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

“ _I’m_ missing your special touch,” he calls out, knowing that it’s an awful, obvious joke. Still, he can always count on Sirius to laugh at his jokes. He hears Sirius’ bark of laughter and smiles, throwing himself onto his bed, blanket-cocoon and all.

It doesn’t take much longer for Sirius to join him, carefully carrying a small tray, their breakfast cramped on top of it. Remus’ grin widens when he sees a little pink note stuck to his mug, eagerly reaching over to pluck it out and read it. _I love you,_ it says, in Sirius’ distinct handwriting. _Happy Valentine’s._ Remus’ heart makes a few leaps in his chest, his love for the man in front of him burning like the largest fire, devouring him whole.

He groans. “I want to kiss you so fucking much right now…”

Sirius frowns at him in confusion. “You…you can literally kiss me whenever you want?”

“You’ll get sick,” Remus explains.

Sirius scoffs before joining Remus on the bed and leaning in close. “I _never_ get sick,” he says, narrowing the gap between their faces until they’re just inches from each other. “Plus, I don’t give a shit. It’s worth it,” he smiles, brushing his lips against Remus’ for a brief moment, before diving in full and kissing him wantonly.

It’s a while before they separate from each other and tend to their—now slightly cold—breakfast, but Remus couldn’t care less. He enjoys the comfortable silence that settles around them as they eat, amazed over and over again at how at ease he feels with Sirius, even with the ache that still spreads over his body from his untimely sickness.

When they’re done, Sirius looks at him with a slight smile, his eyes dancing with excitement. “So, I know we said no gifts,” he starts, and Remus gives him an amused look.

“We said no _expensive_ gifts, because I couldn't possibly match what you would’ve gotten me if I hadn’t said that,” he clarifies. Sirius just rolls his eyes.

“ _Anyway,_ ” he says loudly, giving Remus a pointed look. He grabs a colorfully wrapped box from under the bed—leaving Remus confused for a few moments, as he doesn’t know when Sirius had put it there—and places it on Remus’ lap. “I had something else planned for this, but alas, your body didn’t want to cooperate. I guess now you’ll never know.”

Remus pouts playfully. “Why didn’t you save it for another time?” he asks. And then, in a more serious manner, “I really am sorry that we had to change everything.”

Sirius waves him off. “Remus, babe, it’s fine. The important part of today was getting to spend it with _you,_ so I’m good,” he smiles, cupping Remus’ jaw in his large hand and leaning in to kiss him slowly, all lips and tongue and love. Remus hums into it, relishing in the feeling of kissing Sirius as if it were the first time. When Sirius pulls away after a few minutes, he’s beaming up at Remus. “And, to answer your question, I thought you might need the mood boost today. Go on and open it, then.”

“Fine,” he says, sneaking an extra peck to Sirius’ lips, just because he can.

Centering his attention on the box that sits in front of him, Remus can’t help but notice the messy way it’s wrapped with a smirk. He shoots a look at Sirius, who rolls his eyes playfully and gestures for him to get on with it. Tearing at the wrapping, he beams at the unmistakable box of assorted chocolates and turns to kiss Sirius as a thank you.

Sirius dodges him with a smirk. “Uh-uh, nope, you’re missing the best part,” he sing-songs.

Remus frowns but turns back to the box, opening it and finding an array of differently colored notes, just as the one on his mug, all filled with Sirius’ handwriting. He sets the chocolates aside and inches closer to Sirius, his heart overflowing with emotion. The notes are short and sweet, going from _You make me smile, My life would be incomplete without you_ and _I’m a better person because of you_ to _You’re so sexy, Look at that ass,_ and, the one that makes Remus’ eyes roll the hardest: _I’d lick your lollipop any day._

Remus is awestruck that anyone could love him _this_ much. He looks up at Sirius, who’s watching him adoringly, and laughs wetly. Carefully, he sets the notes on his nightstand and moves to crash his lips with Sirius’, having momentarily lost the ability to speak. Sirius hums into his mouth and brings a hand to Remus’ cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb.

“I take it you liked them, then?” he says once they pull apart.

Remus shoves him gently. “Arsehole,” he complains. “Now my present’s going to look so fucking _vain.”_

His boyfriend’s eyes light up with the mention of his gift. _“Where is it?”_ he asks excitedly, standing up.

Remus blushes. “In my underwear drawer.”

Sirius practically leaps to open it and take a look inside. As soon as he spots Remus’ gift, his eyes go very wide and his face flushes a faint, pretty red.

 _“Remus,”_ he gasps, dumbfounded. He recovers quickly though and smiles cockily. “I love you _so fucking much._ We’re using this as soon as you feel better,” he states earnestly.

Remus laughs wholeheartedly and beckons him back to bed. “Be my guest.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so, so much for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos bring me joy <3
> 
> come say hi on tumblr! @[accioxmarauders](http://accioxmarauders.tumblr.com/)


End file.
